


The Voice of Purple Butterfly

by SedotanHijau



Series: Chopin's Butterfly [1]
Category: Original Fiction - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Dreams and hope, Gen, Original Fiction, Seiyuu, almost based on the true story
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SedotanHijau/pseuds/SedotanHijau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cita-cita dan impianku sering dikatakan sebagai sebuah lelucon dan angan-angan belaka.<br/>Ya, Mereka mengatakannya seperti itu.<br/>Mungkin memang aneh dengan segala situasi yang ada.<br/>Tapi apakah sebuah mimpi berhak di cap telak sebagai hal yang aneh untuk sang pemimpi?<br/>Karena setahuku, tidak ada mimpi yang tidak akan mungkin terwujud.<br/>dan mungkin ini hanya masalah proses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Voice of Purple Butterfly

* * *

 

_“Aaaa~ murii desu yo!~”_ **[1]**

_“Heh? Bermimpi itu tidak boleh setengah-setengah lho~”_

_“Tapi aku sadar diri bahwa itu tidak mungkin! Kau pasti tahu betapa susahnya bekerja di sana. Apalagi dengan jenis pekerjaan seperti itu!”_

_“Sou ka?_ **[2]** _Ne, jika kau menyerah sekarang, apa kau tidak menyesal? Setidaknya jika kau mencoba untuk meneruskan cita-citamu yang keren itu, kau bisa mencicipi indahnya pengalaman sebelum kau benar-benar ditelan oleh kegagalan karena takdir, kan?”_

_“H-Hei...penjelasan macam apa itu? Kau tidak mengerti tentang semuanya. Ini tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan.”_

_“Aku tidak pernah bilang semua ini mudah. Tapi...tidak ada yang tidak mungkin.”_

_“Heh?”_

_“Kuberitahu satu rahasia. Kemungkinan itu selalu ada jika kau terus yakin pada tujuanmu. Seperti jalan buntu yang dapat di tembus entah dengan memanjat dinding di depannya atau kau berteriak seperti orang gila agar seseorang membantumu keluar dari jalan buntu. Hahahaha!~”_

_“Ck, itu tidak lucu!”_

_“Hm~ namun aku tetap akan memintamu melanjutkan cita-citamu. Sebelum kau menyesal.”_

_“Kan sudah kubilang tidak semudah....”_

_“Miya, boleh kukatakan satu hal lagi? Kau adalah temanku yang malas untuk menuntaskan garis finish yang hanya ada beberapa meter di depanmu. Kau mungkin terlihat tidak peduli, tapi kau berusaha menjadi yang terbaik. Dan aku sangat senang saat mengetahui keberhasilanmu. Aku selalu mengatakan pada diriku sendiri ‘Ah, Miya memang hebat. Dia pantas mendapatkan hasil dari jerih payahnya. Terlihat tidak peduli namun dia memberikan hasil. Sang ‘tsundere-chan?_ **[3]** _’ Hihi~”_

_“......”_

_“Maka dari itu, maukah kau mencapai garis finish yang sudah ada di depan matamu?”_

_“.....Shinra...”_

_“Dan jika kau bersedia, aku akan menyambutmu ‘meriah’ di depan garis finish. Te-hee!”_

Shinra...

\-----------------

“Semua sudah disajikan sesuai pesanan anda. Apakah masih ada yang bisa saya bantu?”

“Ah, tidak. Terima kasih.”

“Tak perlu sungkan. Selamat menikmati makanan dan minuman anda.”, Aku mundur beberapa langkah dan menundukkan kepalaku sedikit sebagai tanda hormat pada pelanggan restoran yang kulayani sekarang. Aku pun kembali kedalam area kerja dekat dapur.

 

_Miyaka Murasaki 「ミヤカ　紫」_

 

Dan itu bukan nama asliku.

Dimana aku adalah orang asing yang sedang menetap sementara di negara ini. Negara dengan bunga merah jambu yang indah. Negeri sakura, Jepang.

Aku membutuhkan namaku dalam versi Jepang. Atau malah sebenarnya nama Jepangku itu hanya akal-akalan dari imajinasiku? Agar terlihat keren?

Ya, mungkin.

Karena nama asliku cukup susah jika dikatakan dan dituliskan oleh penduduk asli di sini. Negeri di bagian timur ini memiliki bahasa dan huruf yang ‘sedikit’ berbeda daripada negara lainnya. Dan...yah, meskipun begitu, aku menyenanginya.

Beberapa bulan lalu aku berhenti dari pekerjaan di negara asalku.

Sebelumnya aku bekerja sebagai penerjemah komik-komik yang berasal dari negara ini. Cukup menyenangkan bagiku. Karena aku bisa sesekali mendapatkan komik-komik asli berbahasa Jepang tanpa harus membayar biaya ganti barangnya.

Namun aku berhenti dari pekerjaan tersebut hanya dengan alasan aku ingin mencapai cita-citaku yang lain. Cita-cita yang mungkin terdengar seperti lelucon konyol dan hanya menjadi pengisi di waktu luangku saja. Tapi...ternyata aku memilih untuk meneruskan lelucon tersebut.

Setahun yang lalu aku sudah mendapatkan gelar sarjana dari bidang yang kutekuni di bangku kuliah, Sastra Jepang. Aku senang. Ya, itu adalah pencapaian murniku dan salah satu impianku yang terkabul. Jujur saja, aku menahan tangis saat hari wisudaku. Dan aku mendapatkan pekerjaan disalah satu perusahaan penerbit buku sebagai penerjemah komik. Awalnya aku senang dan menikmatinya. Namun kesibukkan yang memenuhi hariku tidak bisa membuatku lupa pada satu hal.

Cita-cita yang...bahkan aku saja tidak akan mengiranya.

Hal yang bisa dibilang datang dan terbentuk karena keegoisanku yang masih labil saat di bangku sekolah menengah atas dulu.

Menjadi seorang seiyuu **[4]**? Hmph, aku memang mengharapkannya. Tapi...aku ingin menyerah. Itu hanya salah satu dari ratusan mimpiku yang asal muncul dalam otak dan imajinasiku. Bahkan aku pernah tertawa karena kekonyolanku tersebut.

Hingga suatu hari dimana aku masih menjadi seorang penerjemah, aku menonton pertunjukkan dimana para _seiyuu_ berkumpul pada suatu festival perayaan tahun baru di Jepang. Aku melihatnya melalui internet karena seorang teman merekomendasikannya padaku. Aku hanya bisa melebarkan kedua mataku saat menontonnya.

Ah, mereka hebat sekali! Suara mereka dapat berubah-ubah, pikirku.

Dan aku menganggap hal tersebut adalah keren. Sama seperti komentarku saat pertama kali aku mengenal dunia persulihan suara dulu saat masih sekolah.

_“Jadi bagaimana?”_ , temanku menyadarkanku dari keterpukauanku yang masih saja melekat meskipun acara itu sudah selesai kutonton. Pandanganku yang awalnya masih terarah pada monitor _laptop_ , kualihkan kaku padanya sembari kedua mataku masih tidak berkedip. Aku melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang berseri-seri. Dia...padahal dia tahu bahwa aku sudah menikmati pekerjaanku sebagai penerjemah, namun ia malah seperti menjerumuskanku kembali pada lelucon menyebalkan ini.

Dia tersenyum riang dan aku tidak menyukai senyuman temanku itu.

_“Miya, jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri.”_ , kalimat itu....ya, kalimat itu. Entah aku harus bereaksi apa.

Ia pamit pulang dari rumahku setelah mengatakannya. Aku mendengar sesuatu menetes dari ujung daguku. Mataku panas dan perih.

Dan sekarang ini, aku sudah berada di Jepang. Berhenti dari pekerjaanku, dan tabungan yang kuperjuangkan dari bangku kuliah kupakai untuk kehidupanku sekarang. Karena aku tahu, aku tidak mungkin untuk membebankan hal ini pada orang tuaku. Lagipula...mereka tidak terlalu mempercayaiku saat aku memutuskan untuk meneruskan ‘lelucon’ku.

Mereka sangat sangat sangat terkejut. Ayah dan Ibuku selalu menganggap cita-citaku menjadi _seiyuu_ hanya sebuah wacana yang akan berakhir pada suatu kekonyolan. Sehingga mereka tidak akan pernah menganggapnya serius. Ya, aku memakluminya. Karena mereka tidak akan bisa mengerti secara sempurna meskipun bila aku jelaskan secara detail. Hobi kami berbeda.

Ya, ini semua berawal dari hobi. Dan mungkin kenekatanku?

“Kerjamu lumayan juga, chibikko **[5]**!”, aku yang telah kembali pada area kerjaku dibagian belakang restoran keluarga langsung disambut oleh suara yang tidak terlalu asing untukku.

 

_Nobuhiko Abe　「暢彦　阿部」_

 

Seniorku di tempat aku bekerja sekarang ini. Aku bekerja di tempat ini sebagai _part-timer_ atau seperti kerja sambilan kata lainnya.

“Ya, terima kasih.” Ucapku seadanya. Dia memanggilku dengan sebutan itu karena tubuhku yang tidak setinggi dia sebagai laki-laki. Dan lagipula dia ini bisa dibilang memiliki sifat yang semaunya. Meski ia senior di tempatku bekerja sekarang, sebenarnya dia itu lebih muda dua tahun dariku. Kulitnya yang cukup putih untuk ukuran laki-laki membuatnya mirip dengan perempuan. Serta rambutnya yang ia biarkan panjang seleher makin mempermanis wajah manisnya. Kuakui...kulitnya bahkan lebih putih dariku, dan wajahnya lebih manis dariku.

Yah, pengakuan yang tidak ada artinya.

“Jadi kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau cari disini?”, aku membantunya untuk mem- _polish_ **[6]** tumpukkan piring yang tertata rapi di keranjang dekat tempat mencuci piring. Tujuannya agar benda pecah belah dan tipis itu terlihat mengkilap dan bebas dari debu.

“Akhir pekan nanti...mungkin aku akan mencoba audisi di salah satu studio rekaman.”, jawabku datar.

“Begitukah? Semoga berhasil.”, meskipun ia memiliki cara bicara yang seenaknya, tapi dia adalah orang yang baik menurutku.

“Terima kasih.”, senyumku sebagai tanda balas dari do’anya barusan.

Aku berhasil menemukan beberapa audisi untuk pengisi suara di anime-anime yang akan diproduksi musim panas nanti. Meskipun _open casting_ ini hanya untuk sebuah peran kecil, tapi untuk seorang pemula sepertiku, ini adalah kesempatan besar untuk keseriusanku.

Menjadi seorang seiyuu...

Dengan kenyataan bahwa aku adalah _self-taught_ untuk suaraku. Mencari beberapa referensi dari internet dan komik-komik serta anime yang membahas tentang latihan mengenai kestabilan suara seorang seiyuu meskipun ia merubah _range_ vokalnya.

Semuanya benar-benar dari nol. Usaha yang terbilang naif. Dan aku yakin kebanyakan orang akan mentertawakanku.

Hanya saja...

Ini cita-citaku.

Aku ingin menyerah...namun aku masih bisa bertahan pada keyakinanku untuk menjadi salah satu dari mereka yang kukagumi karena masih ada yang mendukungku. Termasuk asa yang ada pada diriku yang juga menyemangatiku.

_“Miya, jangan menyerah!”_ , salah satu temanku pernah mengatakannya. Dia yang berhasil menjerumuskanku kembali pada dunia mimpiku. Shinra...temanku. Temanku yang entah sekarang ada dimana. Ia tidak bisa dihubungi setelah ia mengunjungi rumahku untuk terakhir kalinya. Apa maksudnya, Shinra?

_Aku hanya ingin bisa menikmati apa yang dapat kunikmati dengan kisahku_

“Ya, aku akan berjuang!”, kukepalkan kedua tanganku dan meninjukannya ke atas sembari tubuhku berbaring dan mataku menatap langit-langit ruangan di _apato_ **[7]** ku yang mungil ini. Sebelum tertidur, aku mencoba menyemangati diriku yang akan mengikuti audisi di akhir pekan ini.

\-----------------------------

Kulihat lorong yang berada di lantai lima di dalam gedung ini. Lorong yang cukup panjang dan tidak luas yang memiliki beberapa pintu di sisi dindingnya. Dan aku yakin salah satunya adalah tempat dimana aku akan mengikuti seleksi dari audisi hari ini.

Selesai aku mengisi formulir dan mendaftar untuk kegiatan hari ini, aku mencari tempat duduk di ruang tunggu yang tak jauh dari lorong yang kumaksud tadi. Tak sedikit yang mengikuti audisi hari ini. Dan aku yakin hanya aku seorang yang berwarganegara asing di sini. Karena sekalipun dilihat dari fisik, aku dan gadis-gadis lainnya yang ada disini benar-benar terlihat berbeda. Bisa dikatakan, penampilan mereka lebih _modern_ dan _modis_ dibanding aku yang hanya mengenakan kemeja dan _sweater_ sebelum jaket tebal menutupi tubuhku di musim dingin kali ini.

Sempat aku merasa bahwa ini bukan tempatku...

Aku...

...merasa asing.

 

Sekitar satu jam aku menunggu giliran untuk dipanggil ke dalam ruangan audisi. Dan aku baru menyadari bahwa sedari tadi peserta yang mengikuti audisi ini lebih banyak perempuan dibandingkan prianya. Tunggu....aku belum tahu audisi ini untuk mengisi peran apa?!

Astaga!

Kenapa tidak terpikir olehku?!

“Peserta dengan nomor 50 hingga 60 harap masuk ke dalam ruangan.”, seseorang memanggil peserta dengan nomor urut yang disebutkan. Dan diantaranya adalah nomor urutku. Dengan modal aku belum tahu peran apa yang akan ku isi suaranya dan pengalaman pertama mengikuti audisi seperti ini, ditambah dengan aku mengikuti audisi di negeri asing.

Tak berlebihan kah bila aku merasa tubuh dan degup jantungku benar-benar membuat keringat dingin keluar dari pori-pori kulitku?

“Ya, silahkan duduk di sofa ini sesuai nomor urut.”, aku mengambil tempat duduk sesuai dengan urutan yg seharusnya. Tanpa kusadari, mataku melihat sekeliling ruangan dimana aku duduk sekarang. Ruangan dengan tiga buah monitor televisi berlayar datar terjajar tak jauh dari lima buah _stand mic_ yang ada di depannya.

Ruangan ini terbagi menjadi dua bagian yang terhubung dengan sebuah pintu dan dinding kaca sebagai pemisahnya. Ruangan dimana aku duduk dan aku yakini sebagai tempat merekam suara ini berdinding karpet tebal sebagai peredam suara. Dan ruangan di seberangku adalah ruangan yang kulihat banyak sekali alat-alat rumit yang tidak kuketahui namanya. Namun aku dapat menebaknya bahwa benda-benda yang memiliki banyak tombol itu adalah pengatur dari semua rekaman dan suara yang biasa dilakukan untuk pengerjaan sebuah _audio_ dari sebuah anime.

Melihat peralatan dan keadaan tempat ini sudah membuat gigi dan tulang-tulangku bergidik saking gugupnya. Padahal ini hanya sebuah studio rekaman yang normal.

Seperti inikah rasanya menghadapi rintangan sebelum mencapai langkah selanjutnya menuju cita-citaku?

“Ya, silahkan praktekkan kalimat yang sudah ada dalam naskah sesuai dengan karakter yang peserta ciptakan untuk karakter ‘Hinmo’.”, kedua tanganku sedang memegang selembar naskah yang diberikan oleh panitia untuk kami para peserta untuk di praktekkan.

Hinmo adalah karakter hantu wanita yang sudah sejak lama menempati suatu kuil kuno yang ada di dekat rumah sang tokoh utama cerita. Ia yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang biasa, sangat membenci manusia. Karena sifat manusia yang selalu tidak puas dengan apa yang dimilikinya. Selalu berkata bahwa dunia ini tidak adil dan sebagainya. Keluhan dan ocehan yang selalu diterima oleh Hinmo yang menunggui kuil, membuat Hinmo semakin tidak menyukai manusia. Kecuali sang tokoh utama yang tinggal di dekat kuil kuno itu. Seorang mahasiswa yang sering datang ke kuil tersebut untuk bersantai atau sekedar mengobrol dengan Hinmo. Ya, pria itu dapat melihat Hinmo, tidak seperti manusia lainnya....setidaknya itulah yang kubaca dari sinopsis cerita singkat di halaman pertama naskah ini.

“Yak, tolong ucapkan kalimat _line_ 1.”, ucap seseorang dari seberang ruangan yang dipisahkan oleh kaca transparan di depanku. Aku mendapat giliran ketiga, sehingga aku mungkin masih bisa mempersiapkan mentalku matang-matang.

“Aku membenci manusia...tapi kau berbeda.”, satu kalimat itu...yang akan terus terulang diucapkan oleh para peserta di ruangan ini. Hanya kalimat itu yang bisa membuat kami berhasil atau gagal dalam audisi ini.

Ck, tanganku mulai bergetar! Ayo!! Berjuanglah!!

“Aku membenci manusia. Tapi...kau berbeda...”, kalimat yang sama namun beda penyampaian dan pengucapannya. Dan berbeda pula perasaanku mendapatkan ekspresinya. Berbeda dari peserta pertama tadi. Peserta kedua yang ada di sebelahku ini sepertinya benar-benar ahli.

Aku sedikit membelalakkan kedua mataku kearah samping karena ia, orang disebelahku, cukup mengagumkan.

Aku tidak boleh kalah!

\-------------------------------------------

_Jangan putuskan benang yang menjadi senyummu_

_._

Haa~ hari yang cukup melelahkan!

“HEI!!!”

BRAKKH!!

Tubuhku nyaris terjengkang dari bangku yang sedang kududuki di ruang istirahat khusus karyawan yang ada di dekat ruang ganti pakaian karyawan. Langsung kutatap galak orang yang membuatku terkejut dan hampir jatuh dari bangku!

Siapa sih?!

“Hahaha!~ serius sekali. Wajahmu kenapa terlihat suram?”, dia...Nobu. Atau haruskah kupanggil Nobucchi?

Aku benar-benar kesal dengan sikapnya barusan. Membuatku terkejut.

“....ada apa?”, ketusku.

“Ah, bagaimana dengan audisimu kemarin? Menyenangkan?”, sepertinya dia tidak mempedulikan amarah dan rasa kesalku yang jelas-jelas kutunjukkan untuknya dari tadi hingga detik ini.

Dan sekarang ia membahas hal yang sedang tidak ingin kubahas!

“......”

“Sou ka? Kau diam berarti kemarin itu menyenangkan ya?”, Nobucchi...kau benar-benar menjengkelkan entah mengapa saat ini. Atau hanya aku yang sedang sensitif saja?

“Kenapa kau jadi yang repot bertanya-tanya? Kemarin? SANGAT menyenangkan!”, aku bersiap untuk berdiri dari dudukku dan sikapku sedikit frontal saking kesalnya. Kugeser bangku dengan kekuatan belakang kedua kakiku hingga mundur dengan gertakan keras. Kutatap sejenak mata Nobucchi sambil membalikkan badanku untuk memunggungi dan menjauh darinya.

“Apa yang dikatakan mereka?”, langkahku terhenti mendengar pertanyaan Nobucchi. Tanpa membalikkan tubuh, aku tahu dia sedang menatap bagian belakang tubuh ini yang sedang mematung karenanya.

Mereka? Maksudmu apa?

“Apa pendapat para orang-orang yang ada di ruangan satu lagi? Yang dipisahkan oleh kaca.”

Eh?

Ke...napa...

Mataku cukup terbelalak mendengar ia bisa tahu keadaan ruangan yang menjadi saksi bisu dari perjuangan pertamaku kemarin. Dan...mengapa ia menanyakan pendapat para ahli yang menilai suara para peserta kemarin?

Kubalikkan tubuhku dengan cepat dan mendapati kedua indera penglihatanku sedang memandangi Nobucchi yang sedang mengeluarkan kotak rokok dari saku celananya. Ia dengan santai mengeluarkan seputung gulungan tembakau itu dan menyelipkannya di sela kedua bibir. Ia menghiraukan pandangan heranku yang tajam.

Hei, aku ini tidak mengerti!

“Kau diam? Ada apa? Kau tidak ingin menceritakan ‘keasyikan’ audisimu yang pertama?”, setelah ia menyalakan ujung rokok tersebut dengan pemantik api, ia menghisapnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan asap yang ada di dalam mulutnya. Seperkian detik ia membalas pandanganku.

“K-Kau...maksudmu apa? Kenapa kau bisa...?”, terbata-bata namun tetap kuusahakan dengan nada tenang saat bertanya.

“Menurutmu, mengapa aku bisa mengetahuinya?”, ia ter-se-nyum?! Heh?!

“........”

Wakanne!!~ **[8]**

**.**

**.**

* * *

  
.

.

* * *

 

*** _Ket:_**

**[1]** _Tidak mungkin!_

**[2]** _Benar kah?_

**[3]** Tsundere = tipe orang yang ucapannya agak kasar, berbeda dengan apa yang ada di hatinya dan sebenarnya hatinya itu lembut, baik, dan manis.

**[4]** Sebutan orang yang pekerjaannya sebagai pengisi suara di Jepang

**[5]** Chibikko=kecil, mungil, mini (tapi lebih ke plesetan sapaan)

**[6]** Polish=mengkilatkan, menginclongkan (?), mengusap

**[7]** Apartemen

**[8]** _Aku tidak mengerti_

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ini dia alasan kenapa author pindah ke AO3, karena ada tag yang menggiurkan bernama original work! aw yeah!! awesome! xD  
> salam kenal!  
> fiksi ini author buat sudah sejak lama karena memang ingin sekali menulis fiksi ini. Berhubung ini bisa dikatakan author ambil dari salah satu kisah yang hampir nyata sahabat author, jadi, yep! jadilah fiksi ini!  
> terima kasih dan stay awesome as usual, guys!


End file.
